


Second Night of Forever

by Skyler10



Series: Forever 'verse [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Pete's World, Romance, Sexual Humor, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sweet, awkward, fluffy, eventually smutty and telepathic events leading up to and including Rose and Tentoo’s second night together, but first night *together*  ;) (Sequel to First Night of Forever)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shopping, Then Home

**Author's Note:**

> There will eventually be sexy times. However, first they must endure some (hopefully funny) new couple awkward moments as Tentoo has only been in this universe, like, a day. May the fluff be with you.

He was definitely being weird. She just had to figure out why.

No, hold on. She knew why. It was definitely the sex.

The sex they hadn’t had, but were planning on having at some point in the next 24 hours.

No pressure.

It made her nervous too, of course, but she had had months to envision this. Well, not exactly this. She never imagined he would be here with her in this universe. Always, it was in the TARDIS. Her room, his room, a new room they would consider “theirs”… even a few of her fantasies involved the library, console room, garden, showers or that glorious hot tub of his. But as varied as the potential settings for destroying the boundaries of their relationship were in her mind, not one involved him first needing a stack of counterfeit paperwork with a decent ID photo, a birth date within this century that was reasonably close to hers in age, or a breakfast table full of awkward questions from her father and inappropriate comments from her mother… all culminating in his mumbling when she had asked the crucial question while clothes shopping this afternoon: Boxers? Briefs?

“The ones that are sort of both,” he answered at a pitch so low it was barely audible.

“Sorry, what’s that?”

“These,” he muttered, picking up a package of boxer-briefs and moving on quickly to the suit selection.

Last night they had been so comfortable together, snogging and touching and even talking about potentially having kids in the future. But things were not so effortless now that the moment was drawing closer to actually cross the line from friends-in-love to… whatever they were now. Boyfriend and girlfriend? Lovers? There was no ring on her finger, but they were unquestioningly committed to grow old together. What was that? Courtship? Not-quite-engaged? In one way, they had only been “together” a day. In another, they had been together for years.

As she showed him how to swipe his new Oyster card in the Pete’s World version of the Tube, Rose admitted to herself that things might be more complicated between them than she had thought earlier in the day.

The revelation didn’t last long, however. Soon they were swaying with the motion of the train car. He was holding her steady against him and she was leaning into his touch. Her heart sped up as a bump in the track made him grasp her hip tighter. She bit her lip and looked up to gauge his reaction. The same chocolate eyes she had searched the multiverse to find met her gaze. All of her anxieties melted for the moment under their warmth.

No matter how different or similar he was to the Doctor she had traveled with, no matter how they labeled their relationship, no matter how many awkward first-time couple-y things they would have to fumble their way through to get to real intimacy, one thing was certain:

She was falling hard for him all over again with every second they spent together.

 

* * *

 

 

He rubbed his thumb over hers as they exited the Tube into the crisp evening air.

_She was so bloody young._

The thought surprised him. He had spent most of last night and today falling in love with the changes in her. The way they had both matured in their time apart made him feel more like this was a committed relationship than the forbidden, whirlwind crush of their earlier years that they both knew could only end in heartbreak. Not that today had been boring by any means, but it felt less like guilt and more like… home.

And yet, he couldn’t ignore the reality that had followed them across the void. She was blossoming into her mid-20s, while he held nearly a millennium of pain and cynicism in his haunted memories. Not that she didn’t have tragedy and trauma in her past. Being close to him had made sure of that.

Maybe it was the new lightness in her since their weighty confessions the night before. Maybe it was the way she skipped a little and swung their hands as they walked. Maybe it was that he hadn’t thought about her numerical age in several years and getting his Torchwood-forged birth certificate today had forced him to think about such petty things. Being tied to linear time for the moment, until their TARDIS grew, suddenly numbers mattered in a new way. Regardless of how this body looked on the outside, could he really be enough for such a fresh, beautiful, young woman? (Goddess was always the first word that came to mind, but that brought with it the memory of Bad Wolf and dying for each other, and he’d rather not revisit that scenario, not when he’d just gotten her back.)

They stopped by Tesco’s on their way home… that is, her flat he had yet to see due to their full day of errands and paperwork and clothes shopping for him. She teased him as they wove through each aisle, and he flirted right back, surprisingly unbothered by the domesticity of the situation. He kept anticipating the panic or dread to set in. But it didn’t come. Not when she tossed a toothbrush for him into the trolley. Not when he picked out a 21st century razor or a comb made on Earth or manly scented deodorant. Well, the latter choice was made easier by Rose’s insistence that the one in his left hand most definitely reminded her of his Ninth incarnation. He supposed it was rather leathery. She blushed a bit at the confession that she has missed that smell, but he brought her smile back when he found the corresponding aftershave and dropped it in the pile of necessities they had accumulated.

He hesitated at the end of the “health and personal care” aisle, in front of latex-filled boxes that made him tongue-tied to even think of asking her about. This was worse than the boxer-brief scenario from earlier in the day. For the second time in a few short hours, he was grasping for something sexy to say to turn the situation in his favor and coming up with absolutely nothing.

She noticed he wasn’t following and turned back to question him, but when she saw why he had opened his mouth but no sound would come out, she ended up gracing him with a small version of her famous tongue-touched grin. This particular one was amused, but perhaps a little seductive as her answer to his unspoken question formed in her mind, precisely crafted to both assure him and turn him on.

“Don’t worry about those,” she dismissed easily, then shrugged. “Unless you want to try some out…”

“No, no. Not unless you…” he fumbled inelegantly at the way she was stroking her hand down his sleeve while she peered closer at the labels promising a variety of experiences and textures.

“Nah, at least, not for now. Always room for _experimentation_ later.” Her wink flustered him further.

“But don’t you… do you… um?”

“Pill, Doctor,” she whispered. “Got back on it months ago when the dimension jumps started looking promising.”

They physically moved along down their shopping list, but he mentally processed for a moment longer. This brief conversation told him two things: A. That the thought of Rose planning it out, hoping (assuming?) they would take their relationship to the next level upon their reunion was _incredibly_ arousing. 2. That she took this magic medicine precisely because it appeared they would be reunited, erasing any doubt he might have had about her relationship status with Mickey (or other men in this universe). It made him feel unfairly possessive and incredibly smug. Though he knew plenty of human women took it for reasons other than sex, and he wouldn’t have faulted her if she had dated others after him – it wouldn’t have been anywhere near infidelity in the least – her words still sent a primitive thrill through him that could only be explained by male ego.

She reached up to grab a cereal box on the top shelf and he steadied her with a hand on the small of her back out of reflex. She shivered and eased back, letting him stretch up for it instead. That’s when he realized his hand had landed on bare skin, exposed when she was on her tiptoes, but thoroughly covered by her jumper now. Now, he was just a bloke with one hand holding breakfast cereal and the other up the back of his girlfriend’s shirt in public.

He pulled back so quickly, her embarrassment turned to a wry smile at his expense. She turned and tugged him along, determined to finish their task with minimal new couple awkwardness.

By the time they got “home,” the bags with his clothing purchases were waiting for them at the concierge desk. The fact that she had a concierge desk in her building said it all, really.

This flat would not resemble the Powell Estate in the least.

They shuffled into the glass-backed lift with their bags full of groceries and the necessities he would need to build a life here: socks, bananas, hair gel, a wallet...

She was biting her lip again. The way she did when she was unsure of what to do in a situation. It was entirely different than the holding-my-tongue lip bite and the hiding-a-laugh lip bite. (He would know. He had them all memorized.)

He wished he could touch her, but with a gazillion bag handles twisted around their arms, containing things like eggs and bread, it felt a little less than romantic. Not to mention physically impossible.

So they rode the 20 stories in peace, staring out at the twilight sky as they rose above the city, neither one certain of what to do next to take the day from domestic to romantic.

It wasn’t until he looked up to find the moon that he remembered her nightmares. A smile tugged at his lips. Shopping and paperwork and in-laws-that-weren’t (yet) and discussing contraception in Tesco’s were not his specialties. Telepathy, however, was. Wooing his Rose and getting them back into their amorous selves they had been not 24 hours ago were much stronger possibilities now that he remembered their other plans for the evening.  

They managed to get all their purchases out of the lift and down a short hallway to her door. Rose fumbled to find the key at the bottom of her purse before giving up and dropping a handful of bags with a huff. Instead of digging for it further, however, she pulled from her jacket pocket the sonic that she found dimension hopping and pointed it at the door. With a quick buzz, they were inside and he was gaping like a fish in her foyer.

“What?” she asked, turning around when he merely stood there stupidly, just inside the doorway.

“You… just. Wow.” He couldn’t complete a sentence to save his pathetic human hormone-driven life.

She furrowed her brow, confused at his awe.

“You’ve seen me use the sonic loads of times. What’s wrong?”

“I… I don’t think I could explain it, to be honest,” he floundered as he tugged on his ear lobe. A curious smile from her coaxed him on. He swallowed. “It was just… hot.”

Her grin blossomed at that and she let out a little laugh.

“Taste of your own medicine then!” she crowed. “Do you have any idea what it was like all those years, you running around in those tight suits? And the glasses! And the piloting!”

“Rose Tyler, are you saying my sonic’s sexy?”

She laughed again, louder and more golden in tone, but didn’t respond. She led him into the main living area and gestured with a grocery bag.

“Well, this is it. Home. Let’s put these away and I’ll give you the grand tour.”

And therefore, the first place he kissed Rose Tyler in her – their – flat was the kitchen. The second place was the dining area. The third place was the balcony with a view overlooking the Thames. The fourth was planned to be the bedroom, but first they had some business to discuss. Which would be best after dinner. Which delayed his seduction-by-telepathy-lessons plan by about an hour and a half.


	2. Pasta, Pride and Telepathic Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose asks the last question that has been nagging her since starting the dimension cannon project and the Doctor follows up on that promise to protect her against the nightmares, and then some.

Rose poked the pasta around on her plate. He was telling her stories of their time apart, like she’d asked. She already knew most of the general facts about his adventures with Donna from her time dimension hopping, but even those she wanted to hear from his perspective. More than that, she needed to hear his voice. His babbling still soothed her, just like it used to.

He noticed she wasn’t eating.

“Nice arrangement you’ve got there.”

“What?”

“The noodles. You wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

Even after all they had shared the night before, he was offering her a renewed choice, she could tell. A choice to be vulnerable and open for him or to shut him out. They had spent too long in their previous time together dancing around their feelings and fears, as if they could outrun confronting them if they only flew far and fast enough. Just as she had promised herself last night, she decided again they wouldn’t make the same mistake in this new life, not now that they had their second chance.

“It’s stupid,” she hedged. “I mean, you’re going to think it’s childish of me for even asking.”

“Doubt that, knowing you.” His faith in her gave her strength, as always.

“It’s something Davros said the other day when we, well, you know.”

“Blimey, that was only the other day, wasn’t it?” He ran a hand through his hair in disbelief.

“He called us your children of time. Your weapons.”

“That’s not how I think of you, if that’s it. Not my creation or a weapon.”

“I know,” she assured before staring at her plate again. “It’s just, the other you, he seemed so… I don’t know… upset about what we were doing to help. You were happy at first when I told you about the cannon, but then later, it made me wonder. Before we, um, move on with the evening, I need to know…”

“Know what?” He leaned in close and took her hand across the table. She still couldn’t fully meet his gaze.

“Are you-” Her voice was small, timid, quiet. Not a side she often showed him. “Are you _proud_ of me?”

The Doctor reeled back in surprise, causing Rose to squeeze her eyes shut in regret. She should never have asked. She should have ignored that nagging feeling, kept things going as smoothly as they were.

She hardly noticed he had moved until he was kneeling at her side, taking her hands in his. She turned in her chair to face him, whatever the cost.

“ _Rose_. Yes. I am so very proud of you. How could you think… All that you’ve done, the way you found me, the woman you’ve become. You’re amazing. Listen to me: I love you. And I will always be proud of you. To belong to you.”

Tears unexpectedly filled her eyes at this. She realized his affirmation mattered even more than she thought. All that time poured into learning physics and building the cannon and piecing together a time machine from the dying TARDIS in a pocket universe and facing horrors she had never seen before, not even by his side… and the entire time, in the back of her mind, she had wondered if he would even approve. If he would even want her anymore. Could still love her after all she’d seen. After all she’d done.

“And I belong to you,” she echoed.

He pulled her to her feet and into a comforting hug.

“I think we’re done here, don’t you?” He gestured to their mostly empty plates.

“Yeah.” She brightened at the wry smile playing on his lips and knew they were moving on to the anticipated part of the evening.

They left their rinsed plates in the sink and she led him to her – now their – bedroom.

“Only one to share, hope that’s ok. Didn’t really have a need for another,” she explained nervously.

He made a happy noise in the back of his throat and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

“Perfect.” He kissed her cheek and she relaxed in his embrace. “Now, about those nightmares.”

“Let’s get comfortable first, yeah?”

He seemed to understand her suggestion and agree, nodding as he looked around the room. His tongue darted out to lick his lips as his gaze landed on the bed, which thrilled her to no end. Her duvet was TARDIS blue with fine gold threading, giving the impression of being made of the galaxies themselves. She could almost see the new fantasies as they formed in his brilliant mind.

“I’ll get the shopping bags from the foyer where we left them earlier,” she offered.

“Right. Yes. No! Let me. You go change and I’ll be back in a jiff.”

He shook himself out of his lustful haze and darted out the door.

She faced the clothing challenge in front of her. She obviously wanted something sexy, but not to the point of distraction. They did have a serious task in front of them, after all. She settled on a soft pink baby tee with matching yellow shorts with little pink stars. Underneath, however, she hid the lacy pair of lingerie she had secretly bought in a weak moment, when her dreams of being back with him were solidifying into plans and her desire spun out of control into need. She knew she couldn’t go dimension hopping wearing something like this, but it made her feel sexy and wanted, so she choose just to wear them when she thought of him late at night, alone in this very bedroom pretending her own touch was his.

By the time she emerged from the loo, he was there, just as he had been the night before, dressed in his new jimjams, these fitting much better than the ones Pete had loaned. As he ducked into the loo with a wink and his new toothbrush, the reality hit Rose hard that this was her life now. Every night, she was allowed to see him like this, so domestic and yet so right. She looked up from her needless smoothing of the duvet to find him leaning against the doorframe, ready to start their telepathy training. Her breath caught in her throat as he stretched out his hand and wiggled those long fingers, the familiar gesture making her heart swell. She took it, of course, and he led her to sit in the center of the bed. He crisscrossed his legs and she followed his example. Their knees were touching, but he still felt much too far away.

“Now. I know you already know the basics so I won’t give you the close-a-door speech. You’re already brilliant. Just need a few more defenses in your subconscious.”

“Ta.” A corner of her lip twitched up and she preened a bit at how he recognized she was more advanced than the average person he used his telepathy with. Which was utterly ridiculous since he had taught her “the basics” of mind defense to begin with long before she was telepathic and empathic herself. Still, some possessive part of her remembered that he had shown a bit of telepathy to many people over the centuries, but only she was getting to experience it like this – as the one person he would live out his human lifespan with.

“First, just to make the connection strongest, fingers on temples.”

She nodded her consent and waited. He placed his on hers, but kept his eyes open. They were so close now, it was taking all her power not to snog him senseless.

“You too, on mine,” he whispered. She obeyed, framing his face so her fingers happened to touch his temples, but it was really more of a lover’s caress than anything. His voice shook as he continued. “Rose, tonight… This isn’t just training or defense.”

“Ok.” She leaned in to kiss away his apprehension, but he pulled back.

“No, you have to understand. I want… I have more to give you. If you want it.”

“Yes,” she breathed, captivated by his bared soul leaking through into hers. “Anything. Everything, Doctor. I want all of you.”

His eyes closed at this and he inhaled deeply. She felt him on the edge of her mind and flung open her gates for him.

 _“That’s kind of the opposite of what we’re working on tonight, love,”_ he chuckled in her mind.

 _“Could never deny you,”_ she responded. _“This just feels too right.”_

She felt his desire flare in his mental presence before he dampened it from both her and himself. She found herself chasing after it, if one could chase after things in telepathy.

 _“First, barriers,”_ he growled.

_“Doctor, the garden and all that was just in sleep, yeah? How are we going to build barriers against the nightmares if I’m awake?”_

_“I’m already doing it, love.”_

_“I didn’t even notice. You really are impressive.”_ She sent him the equivalent of a flirty wink.

“ _Now, I need to test them. I never want to hurt you, but I need you to tell me how much you can handle to know if this worked.”_

 _“Right,”_ she answered, a bit concerned. She knew the TARDIS had helped her build up enough resistance to pass her Torchwood defense classes with flying colors, but that was nothing compared to the power she knew he possessed.

He smiled into her mind.

_“Don’t worry. I’ll be careful. In fact, I’ll use a familiar story. Just use your barriers as you usually would to keep out the memory.”_

A full moon and a howl gave away what was coming.The same werewolf they had faced in Scotland stood in silhouette outside. She was peering through a window, but it was foggy, more surreal than her usual nightmares. Whether inspired by Tony’s request for a story last night or using it because it held such happy memories along with the traumatic and sad, he picked well. She knew it wouldn’t always be this easy, but she was quickly losing interest in serious telepathy defense. She didn’t want to keep him out in the least. She wanted whatever “more” he was willing to give. But she knew they would never get there until she threw off this memory. A surge of need to prove herself to him gave her the final motivation required to fortify her mental strength. She concentrated on the flirting of that day, and pushed back farther than she intended. Soon her empathic powers had them both back in the giddy carefree mood of the adventure. They were mad for each other, in disrespect of time and death and limitations and fate. Their bet about Queen Victoria, their mockery of “trouble” as they stepped onto Krop Tor, her “never ever” under Olympic fireworks, and a hundred other scenes flipped through her mind, blocking out any test he was giving her. Her success felt hollow after a second as the naïve memories crashed over her. They hadn’t known then what was coming so soon. Fools.

“It’s alright, Rose,” he was saying. She realized he was speaking aloud, that they were leaning against the pillows, that she was shaking against his chest. “We made it through. We’re here.”

“Together,” she choked out.

“Yes,” he affirmed and nuzzled her hair. “By the way, your new defenses are just fine. I’m sorry I had to do that, but there is something I can do to make it up to you.”

She didn’t bother telling him it wasn’t his fault in the least. She figured he could sense the sentiment anyway. She was too curious about what was coming next. And too comfortable in his embrace to be upset about anything.

“What is it, Doctor? What did you mean before, that you wanted to give me more of you?”

He stroked a finger down her cheek and through her hair.

“A Gallifreyan relationship – well, a really rare, special one – is sealed with a bond. A telepathic and empathic bond. You should know: it is irreversible, permanent.”

“Sort of like a Time Lord version of a marriage?” she guessed, blushing at her own presumption.

“Much more binding than that.” He sounded almost guilty, as if he couldn’t believe he was even asking this of her.

“Doctor, I want this.” She pulled away to meet his eyes with determination.

“You don’t even know what it is.”

“Still gonna say yes.” Her look dared him to question her loyalty again.

“Alright then, that telepathic communicating? We could, eventually, do it without touching. Just emotions at first, since you’re an empath, but with practice for both of us, words and images too.”

“Sounds useful for our wandering off problem.”

He chuckled at that. Trust Rose to see the practical side.

“Not just handy, also… intimate. This is the ultimate form of mating in my culture. More so than physical sex, more than looming a family, more than the formal ritual of a wedding.”

She raised her eyebrows at the word “looming” but didn’t flinch otherwise.

“How do we do it?”

“Really?” he asked, hardly able to hold back his enthusiasm. “You want to bond with me?”

“Of course,” she laughed at his joy. “What do you think the word ‘forever’ means, anyway?”

“Good, yes. Ok,” he stuttered, beaming at her as if she was the most precious sight in all creation. He lowered his tone and volume in the way that made her crazy for him. “Do you remember _how_ exactly I said last night I wanted to make love to you?”

“You said mentally, emotionally and physically,” she murmured, tracing a finger over his face in the same places he had kissed her the night before.

“This is part of it.”

“Yeah?” Her voice came out breathy and gave away just how turned on she was by all this. It seemed to spur him on into action.

“Yes,” was his firm reply. He took control, shifting their position so she straddled him. He ran a hand down her back and gripped her bum. She had no choice then but to drag her nails through his hair and snog him in reward for getting the ball rolling. His fingers returned to her temples and he pushed his way in. She rushed to meet him, fingers tracing down into position and flinging her mental presence through to him.

He gasped and let her in. She wasn’t strong enough yet to receive a full visual image but the emotions were there, which is exactly what she wanted right then. In the darkness of their joined minds, she felt more than saw the intertwining of her gold essence with his silver one. It was a dance. The metaphor had never been more appropriate. It was actually, literally, a dance as they made love empathically.

Just as she had the thought, he chuckled into her mind and heart.

_“Oh my love, you haven’t seen anything yet.”_

_“Then show me.”_


	3. The Revealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is self-explanatory.

Her telepathic challenge was the most seductive thing he had ever heard. He was quickly growing hard under her. They were kissing quite passionately, but even more than that, it was the mental element that had him flushed and panting when they broke apart.

“Off. Er, please,” he requested with a hand up her shirt. She was still wearing a bra. Oh gods, he was about to see Rose Tyler’s bra. One she had put on knowing he would see it. Suddenly he felt both vastly unworthy and like an unexperienced adolescent at the same time.

She complied to his request with one of her teasing grins, that pink little tongue just begging to play with his own. His resolve gave way and he kissed her before even seeing the anticipated bra. Why? She had shaken out her blonde waves after pulling the T-shirt over her head, of course. Didn’t she know what that did to him? She had worn it somewhat curly this morning but with all the activity of the day, it had fallen into even sexier tousled strands of gold. He could hardly resist touching it all day. He realized the two might be cyclically related: that maybe the curls had become more mussed as the day went on precisely because he couldn’t stop stroking his fingers through them. She didn’t seem to mind. He wondered what it would look like when they were through here tonight.

He pulled back as his hands met thin lace. He was no expert on female undergarments, but he could tell this was one worn with a specific purpose in mind: to be appreciated by a lover. And he certainly couldn’t deny her that.

His hands snuck around her front, first one and then the other, to cup her breasts as he had spent many a night on the TARDIS dreaming of doing (and day too, if he was being honest). He ran his thumb over the edge and up to the straps. He swallowed and looked up at her before pushing the thin black fabric down her shoulders. She just kept smiling like the cat that got the cream. Now that he thought about it, she was far too smug while he was losing his mind in anticipation. He would have to change that.

In quick decision, he flicked open the clasp and let the bra fall down her arms. She shook it off into his lap.

“As lovely as this is,” he growled, picking up the lace and running his thumb over it again, “And let me assure you, it is…”

“Yeah?” she asked, saving him from his desperate search for an adequate ending to that train of thought.

“I think it’s time you were here.” He flipped them over so swiftly, it took her a minute to process that he was licking and kissing and sucking and massaging her newly revealed flesh.

He braced himself with one hand on the bed next to her as he teased her. By the time he sat up on his knees, one on each side of her hips, she was making little involuntary noises of approval. It was his turn to be sinfully smug and he wasn’t even close to finished with her yet.

 

* * *

 

She had never particularly enjoyed her previous boyfriends’ obsession with her breasts. She just didn’t get it.

Well, here she was, being worshipped by the Doctor’s talented mouth and tongue, apologizing to the universe for ever doubting why women claimed to enjoy this. Damn, he was good. They didn’t even have their pants off yet and she was mewling (mewling!) under him.

Then, all too soon and far too late, he was gone. Well, not gone. Straddling her hips and observing her like she was a puzzle game he knew he could solve with the right combination of moves. Strategizing gave way to adoration and pure enjoyment, which radiated in every touch as he stroked up and down her bare sides, making her shudder with the intensity of it. He reached her shorts and paused, raising an eyebrow.

“Please do,” she responded breathy and low in her best sexy tone. “You’ll want to take it one at a time, though.”

His brow furrowed the tiniest bit, but he didn’t have time to figure out what she meant before his eyes and fingers encountered more black lace. Now he understood. She bucked up her hips and he slid her shorts down and off her legs, leaving him with a view that banished his proud smirk to ancient history and left hungry awe plainly written all over his gorgeous face.

“Rose,” he breathed, mouth forming more words but no sound coming out. He settled for running his hands up her calves, her knees, her thighs… Any second now he would sense how wet he had made her with his attention to her breasts. He crawled back into position over her and she got a decent view of the tenting in his jimjam trousers.

His fingers finally reached the damp fabric between her thighs. He cupped her with one hand in experimentation, as if wondering what would happen. She didn’t disappoint, writhing up to increase the pressure. But there was still the problem of the cotton concealing him from her.

She shook her head and he backed off.

“Your turn,” she managed. She sat up and reached for his waistband. She wouldn’t be able to get them all the way off with the way he was on his knees in front of her, but she could have a little fun first. Her mischievous grin came back as she traced a finger down his happy trail and over his substantial bulge. Her other hand planted itself high on his inner thigh without her having to put too much thought into it. All of her concentration was focused on her fondling strategy.

“Thought you wanted these off,” he groaned. “ _Please_.”

“Already begging, are we?” she teased, hands ready at his waistband. He shuffled away, stood and whipped off his trousers without fanfare. She pouted and tsked. “That’s supposed to be my job.”

Still clad in his new boxer briefs to match her level of undress, he climbed back onto the bed, this time lying next to where she sat. She slid down on the pillows to join him.

“I like the way those look on you,” she encouraged, drawing her mostly naked body as close to his as she could while still able to see his reactions. “I always wondered, of course, what was under those tight trousers. But reality is even better than what I pictured.”

“It would be hypocritical of me to call you a minx right now for such dirty thoughts,” he whispered hotly into her ear as his arms wrapped low around her hips and he cupped her scantily clad bum. “Because I’ve done the same imagining about you.”

Now _that_ was a topic she was interested in hearing him go on and on about. She kissed him deeply in reward, one hand back in his irresistible hair.

“You imagined me like this?” she asked with false innocence. She inserted a leg between his thighs and rolled her hips into his.

“Hell yes,” he confessed freely.

“Tell me about it?” she asked, pressing kisses to his neck. She dared to try something she had never and could never have done with anyone else. “ _Show me what you like, Doctor_ ,” she sent him telepathically, hoping she was doing it right. She assumed she was doing alright when he gasped and rutted into her. “ _What did you dream it would be like with me for the first time?”_

 _“Like this,”_ he answered.And that was the last coherent thought Rose Tyler had before the Doctor flipped her on her back and went down on her.


	4. Coming Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the title of this chapter. Couldn't help it. ;D

The black lace with that deliciously wet area in the middle was his downfall, as if he wasn’t already past the point of no return when it came to arousal for his Rose.

He gently glided the damp fabric off her body – a runner’s body, one that trains not for fun but for survival. She was never skin-and-bone thin or overtly curvaceous, but the deliciously feminine body beneath him now was undeniably fit, strong, baring well-toned muscles and scarred skin and beauty beyond comprehension. He lifted one of her knees and kissed her inner thigh. With the other hand, his thumb traced circles inward from her hipbone to the crease where pelvis met leg, moving around the dark brownish blonde curls to the soaking folds beckoning him onward, feeling her tense and shudder as he neared her center. He lowered her leg to his shoulder and spread the other wide. Fingers danced through her slick heat, drawing breathy pleas from her already. He drummed a rhythm between the swollen lips of her opening that made her gasp in pleasure and surprise.

“Touch me, Doctor. Please touch me,” she begged, which logically didn’t make a lot of sense as he was touching her quiet intimately, but he knew what she meant.

He rubbed a knuckle lightly right where she wanted him.

“Yessss,” she confirmed. He preened a bit that he had found her clit so quickly when he had heard stereotypes thrown around that human men couldn’t do it with a GPS and a blinking sign pointing the way.

“ _Time Lord_ ,” he congratulated himself. Except it wasn’t just him in his own mind anymore and he wasn’t used to guarding communication as carefully as he should. He received a half-hearted smack on the arm for his cheekiness.

“ _Then_ _show me your moves, if you’re so impressive.”_

 _“I am so impressive,”_ he responded, but nipped and licked at her hipbone in compliance with her request. _“You said so yourself, don’t you remember?”_

_“Doctor…”_

He wasn’t sure whether it was out of pleasure or reprimand or pleading, or maybe all of the above, but the sensation of her saying his name through their fledgling bond was more than enough to encourage him to move his mouth lower to taste her at long last.

He licked slow and long, savoring before he drew her taste back into his mouth for analysis.

 _Perfection_.

She bit back a moan at his assessment, and he smiled against her. His tongue darted out again, happy to play her like an instrument, making her sing the most wonderful noises depending on how and where he touched her. He tried out different caresses against her swelling clit, just to know her better. He pressed his middle finger up into her tight opening and stroked her from the inside. He added another finger, stretching her and preparing her for all of him.

It probably wouldn’t last long, this first time. Judging from her words earlier in the day, it had been several years for both of them. He refused to go further with that thought, knowing for him it had been more like centuries and for her, well, she had been in a relationship before they met and he whisked her away, but as far as he knew, she hadn’t been with anyone since.

He knew she couldn’t have caught on to that last part because he had been careful to guard what he was projecting, but she was already mumbling affirmations that shoed away both any lingering jealousy over the past and worries that he wouldn’t make it long enough to fully please her this first night.

“Please, Doctor. I need you. I’m yours.”

He thrust his fingers in and out of her once more and felt something that made him so hard it hurt: a fresh release of slippery lubrication against his hand.

“Yes, oh,” she was panting now, close to coming, just like he wanted.

“You’re so wet, Rose.” He took another lick, unable to resist her taste.

“All for you, love. Always you. Only you.”

At that, he couldn’t help himself any longer. He climbed up her body until he could claim her lips. She moaned into his mouth, tasting herself there on his tongue.

“Feel that?” he asked, thrusting his still-clothed aching erection against her folds and, by happy accident, rubbing against her clit.

She nodded in response and whimpered as he did it again.

“ _That’s what you do to me, my bondmate. My life. My universe. You alone_.” He punctuated each telepathic confession with a kiss down her neck. He nipped and sucked low on her shoulder, just fierce enough to mark her as his, but not enough to genuinely hurt her. _“Please, Rose. I need to be inside you. Need to feel you. In every way.”_

“Yes, my Doctor,” she responded aloud, breaking into the song of their pants and desperate noises with her final consent. He rose up so she could finish undressing him: “her job” as she had called it earlier. He was more than happy with that assignment of duties. She carefully pulled down his boxer briefs, exposing him fully to her view at long last. He kicked off the last bit of cloth dividing them, unable to stop watching her watch him.

He felt her stroke down his stomach as she had before, this time taking his throbbing hard cock in hand and guiding him into herself. He pressed the head in a few inches before pulling back and rocking slowly deeper into her. He was finally, truly, home. And nothing had ever felt sweeter.

 

* * *

 

She whimpered and gasped at his size, filling her like she had never felt before. There was no doubt in her mind this was going to be over faster than either of them wanted. He thrust in and out again, slightly faster this time. He was hitting her almost… there. She wrapped her legs around him, heels pressing into his bum. One hand grasped his shoulder with the other scratching lightly up and down his back. Now she had leverage to meet his rhythm. Because that’s how it was going to be now, equal partners. Her meeting him halfway; him needing her as much as the opposite. Her nails found a sensitive spot on his lower back and he bucked into her with more force.

“Yeah, love, just like that,” she encouraged. “More, again.”

He complied and dropped his nose to nuzzle her hair. Then he whispered in her ear:

“This is the part where I impress you.”

He pressed into her open consciousness, pouring his love, his worship, his arousal, his passion into her mind and heart. For a moment, she was afraid of being overwhelmed by its force and magnitude. Some instinctual part of her reciprocated, however, and she was reflecting it all back to him before she even consciously worked out how to do so. He faltered in their rhythm for a moment before driving into her even harder and faster than before.

_“Come for me, Rose, my darling. Please come for your Doctor.”_

_“Yes! Yes, so good. God, yes.”_ She tried to think of something more eloquent to express her ecstasy, but all too soon she heard herself screaming his name. One thought did spring to mind unbidden, however, and that was that she was having the best bloody damn orgasm of her life. Fortunately, he was, at that exact moment, experiencing the very same thing or his ego would have been simply intolerable.

 

* * *

 

 

One minute he was feeling himself release into Rose, floating on a high he never wanted down from. The next, he came back to himself in a rush. He was lying on top of her, managing not to crush her only with a shaky arm still supporting his weight. Her legs were sliding down off of his backside and her fingertips were stroking his spine. Her hot breath pulsed against his neck, giving him the wonderful idea of snogging her right about now. It felt so natural to be inside her, he didn’t realize until he rolled off to the side that he had softened enough to slip out of her. She whined against his lips at the loss of him from her body and the sticky mess left between her thighs.

He chuckled lightly and kissed her again.

“What?” she whispered in reference to his amusement.

“I have a brilliant idea. Brilliant even for me, and that is saying something.”

“Yeah, what’s that then?” She gently caressed the hair on his chest. For some reason, the way she touched him there combined with her post-orgasmic expression made him swell with manly pride. The Time Lord in him rolled his eyes internally at himself. He was so… human… now.

“We could do that over and over again, for the rest of our lives. As much as we feel like it, Rose. Would you… want that?” His male ego was suppressed for a moment in anxiety, which was irrational, as through the bond, he already knew what she thought of their coupling. _Best orgasm of her life,_ he reminded himself.

“What do _you_ think?” she answered his inquiry, gracing him with an entirely new tongue-touched grin. A post-coital one. He excitedly added this fresh entry into his mental catalogue of all her smiles.

“I think… we should get cleaned up.” He wiggled his eyebrows before her confusion could turn into disappointment. They would cuddle, certainly, plenty of cuddling in their night still ahead. But first…

“Together?” She sounded hopeful. A very good sign for what he had planned.

“Of course.” He kissed her again, which delayed their plans to move to the en suite significantly. She shifted, however, and grimaced as she rubbed her thighs together.

“Just give me a sec.” She swung her legs over the bed and stretched before sauntering to the loo. There was really no other way to put it. When a naked Rose Tyler wiggles her hips like that, _walking_ is far too inadequate of a word.

After a moment he heard water running in the shower. She swung open the door and leaned against it. He frowned for a second at her bathrobe, tied at the waist, before he noticed the playful glint in her eye. She had put it on, not to hide from him, but simply for the pleasure of him taking it off. He had hardly made it off the bed before the plan formed in his mind. He had seen her shower head. It was the kind that came off the hook, with a hose allowing it to be handheld and reach any angle they pleased. One quick flick of the sonic and he could make it magical for her…

 


	5. A Dirty Clean-Up Time

In an unexpected move, he didn’t go to her directly. She had thought, posing against the doorway like that, he would either 1. pounce and snog her right there, pressed against the wall or B. fumble his way over, blinking at her in lusty stupor. Well, that served her right for her vanity.

Instead, he picked up his trousers and dug around in his pocket, pulling out the sonic. A hundred of her more shameful fantasies whirled through her head. But she doubted that’s what he was thinking. He’d be scandalized by her imagination right now, if she hadn’t put back up her barriers.

He pressed past her and fiddled with the device as she took the opportunity to appreciate his naked form. She had always loved this body of his. Well, not always. The first few days after his regeneration had been terrifying, as he slept off his sickness that Christmas and she wished for the “real” him back. But even then, she couldn’t help but notice his new body was more her… type. She had loved him before, of course, and thought he was well fit, but she had to admit his not-inaccurate teasing about her “pretty boys” was likely to blame/thank for this version. Now that she had the chance to see all of him, she was almost embarrassed at how exactly he matched her long-dreamt-of ideal, from really great hair to sinfully-dark-chocolate eyes to the way their bodies fit like two halves of a whole. Either she was one very lucky companion or he had intentionally chosen this form, knowing her much better than she thought. She decided it was a combination of both.

She startled back to the moment as she realized what he was using his screwdriver for. He was sonicking her shower head!

“Oi,” she laughed at his Doctor-ish behavior. “What on earth are you doin’?” The water was now raining down, not only in a steady soothing stream, but also pulsing lightly. The sound of it hitting the tub reminded her of something familiar, something, dare she say, erotic?

That thought was interrupted, however, by his reply to her question and his hands playing at the tie of her robe.

“Trust me,” he mumbled, pulling her close. “I think you’re going to like it.”

She giggled as his hands snuck under her robe and tickled her bare skin. She flushed with the rising heat of the steamed room and the slow-dawning realization that this was no ordinary clean-up time and their night wasn’t over yet. He was leading her into the shower and she was finding it difficult not to watch his already half-hard erection bobbing as he moved. She vaguely wondered what he tasted like. She also wondered if it was normal for her to be _this_ aroused again so soon.

His sonicking, whatever he had done, had certainly been an improvement on an already luxurious shower. The water seemed to wrap them in a blanket of sensations. She decided there was only one way to repay him. She grabbed the shower gel and squirted into her hand. She bit her lip in anticipation and noticed his eyes flick down to watch her next move. She lathered the vanilla-scented gel between her palms, moving as if to transfer the bubbles to her chest, but instead, she playfully attacked him.

He laughed in surprised as she covered him in suds, and she giggled at successfully catching him off guard. He grabbed her bum and pulled her flush against him, covering her in slippery vanilla as well. She rubbed up and down his back as she had in bed and stared up with unbridled adoration in her eyes. It felt so good not to have to hide it anymore. Not from him, not from the world, not from herself.

They snogged with joyful abandon under the spray, only parting enough to let it wash away the suds. She ran her hands down his wet body to the hardness pressing against her stomach. She stroked him gently at first, then with purpose, learning what he liked most of all. He groaned in pleasure as she took him fully in hand and pumped, tentatively at first, then bolder.

“ _Rose_.” He cleared his throat and, with great effort, got it out aloud. “This wasn’t why I brought you into the shower.”

“No, it was to get clean. I’m just not done making a mess yet.” She grinned impishly and slid down his body, apparently in a move he hadn’t expected because when she looked up for approval, she only saw him swallow and gape at her like this was far more than he dared hope for and any moment he would wake up. She took that as a yes and kissed her way down his stomach as her hand played with him to her heart’s content. He was the one mewling now, or at least, making a manly version of the sounds she had made while he licked her clean and back wet again at the start of the night. He was exactly where she wanted him.

She kissed his tip before wrapping her lips around the head, tracing her fingers down around the base of his shaft and circling around. He hissed at the new sensations and she used the opportunity to lick up and down, varying the placement and shape of her tongue and lips until she felt his core muscles tighten under her other hand, the one holding onto his waist for balance. She dipped her fingers down from his cock to his balls, applying just enough pressure to feel them tighten up. He was close, so close. She dared to dip her fingers in further, trying a trick she’d only read about. She stroked his sensitive skin, massaging up and down from his prostate to his balls to his pulsing erection while not faltering in her tongue’s motions. He was resisting the urge to thrust into her throat, which her gag reflex was grateful for. He tried to piece together words to warn her, to give her time to pull away, but that was exactly the opposite of what she wanted. His gentlemanly behavior made her smile around him, but she wanted to show him she wasn’t going anywhere. She quickened her pace and took him as deep as she could as he came. She swallowed around him and felt the intensity of his orgasmic gratitude through their bond. It seemed neither of them could keep their barriers up when they came. For some reason, this both thrilled her and brought tears to her eyes with the raw beauty of it.

She smiled up at him as she leaned back. He stroked her wet hair back from her face. At his touch, she felt the happy sensation that he was about to spontaneously combust from the erotic sight in front of him. She stood with a smirk, licking her lips just to drive him crazy.

“That was… oh, Rose… I…” He kissed her, apparently unable to put into words just what he’d thought of their first blowjob. She inwardly winced at the word. It was more than that with them. Much like how it wasn’t just shagging earlier, this wasn’t anything less than making love, either.

 _“Now, it’s your turn,”_ he growled both through their bond and into her ear.

“Was I a good girl?” she asked with no small amount of cheek. “Am I being rewarded?”

“Ohhhh yes,” he affirmed. “Now, let me get this and you sit.” He unhooked the showerhead and gestured to the floor of the tub where he wanted her. She blinked for a moment, not following exactly where, besides the floor, this was going.

“Trust me,” he repeated. He positioned himself, sitting behind her so she could lean back against his chest. Water droplets ran down off his hair onto her breast, sending shudders through her body. “Relax,” he encouraged, pressing a hand to her shoulder so her weight was resting on him. His free arm firmly encircled her waist and held her steady as he ran the water over her legs, one at a time. The water massaged her sore muscles as it hit each inch of her body, and god, was he thorough.

“Next time, I’ll be better prepared,” he murmured into her neck. “But this will do for now.”

She couldn’t begin to guess what he meant by that, but she filed it away into her vivid imagination for later contemplation.

He moved the showerhead’s trajectory up to her center, which was already wet again with her own thick moisture. Though the water quickly washed that away, it didn’t turn her off in the least. Quite the opposite. She realized where she knew the rhythm of the pulsing water. It wasn’t exact, but it was very, erotically close to her vibrator. The vibrator said vivid imagination had been associating with his touch for years now. Her body reacted accordingly as he moved the party up to her clit. He kept his other arm partly across her as an anchor, but used his fingers to spread her wide for direct stimulation. He moved the water in small circles, perfecting his technique by tuning into their bond. It was cheating, in a way, but she didn’t give a damn in the slightest. He could use his Time Lord superior telepathy to cheat his way to perfection as often as he bloody wanted to if this was what came of it.

He sucked and nibbled and licked at her neck.

“You’re so close, aren’t you?” he breathed into her. “It’s alright. Let go. I’m here. I’ve got you, my love, and I’m never leaving you again.”

She shattered against him, gasping his name and toes curling against the porcelain tub. He eased the water away and gently worked her through her orgasm with his fingers.

“Wow,” she panted. As soon as she did, she could practically feel his self-congratulatory grin against her shoulder. She didn’t even care. He deserved a medal, a trophy, a crown, after what he had done to and with her tonight. If this was what the rest of her life was going to be like, sign her up.

She must have accidentally sent the last part through their bond because he was trying to hide a chuckle as he nuzzled and kissed her cheek.

 _“Me too,”_ he sent back.

He gradually stood, bringing her with him and steadying her on her feet until she regained her balance. He hung the showerhead back on the hook and turned off the water. She turned around the face him once they were wrapped in towels and dripping on the soft rug.

“Thank you,” she whispered. The reverence of the moment suddenly settled on her as those gorgeous eyes finally locked with hers after what felt like ages, but was actually only the minutes that they had been back-to-front in the tub.

“Thank YOU,” he replied, delight spilling out from every inch of him. He dipped his head down as he stepped closer and a flood of water dripped down from his hair onto her face.

“Oi!” she laughed. He shook his head like a dog, and she laughed more and copied him. He looked around for a minute, unable to find whatever it was he was searching for.

“My dear, I do believe we have left our sleepwear in our bedroom,” he teased.

Two could play that game, she thought after taking a moment to cherish his use of “our” with “bedroom.”

“What if we didn’t need them?” she tested. “What if we slept just like this?”

“In our towels? _That_ doesn’t sound very comfortable.” The glint in his eye and the sight of his tongue wetting his lower lip kept her from turning her towel into a weapon at that comment.

“NOT in our towels.” She waggled her eyebrows the way he did when he was being obviously flirty. He recognized the expression and grinned anew. His hand darted out and ripped her towel away, dropping his own in the process. “Hey now!” she exclaimed. “Dry your hair off first or your pillow will be all damp.”

He ruffled his hair with his towel as she brushed through her tangles and squeezed as much water out as she could. He was still smiling like a madman at her.

“What?” she giggled under his pleased gaze.

“I get to sleep with you,” he stated simply.

“You already have,” she laughed. “Both metaphorically and literally, I might add.”

“Naked. I get to sleep with Rose Tyler naked.”

“If we like it. We don’t have to every night. Just, if it feels right.”

“Never know until you try.” He extended his hand as he always did. It was both familiar and funny to think about the innocence of holding hands considering how they had and were spending this very naked night. She took it anyway, of course and only let go when they made it to the bed.

“We already have our sides,” she observed as they climbed in.

“Hm?”

“It’s a thing with human couples,” she explained. “We are creatures of habit, you know.”

“Ah, yes. Our sides of the bed. Except I think you’ll find science shows couples sleep best in the middle of the mattress. It really is the ideal place.”

“Is it now?” she asked, knowing what he was requesting and in full agreement.

“Oh, yes. Can’t argue with science, of course.”

“Of course.” She cuddled up to his side, a bit self-conscious that her bare body was pressed against his.

He sonicked off the lamp and pulled the duvet over them, then relaxed with one arm around her back and the other settled on her hip. She wrapped a leg over his and snuggled into his chest.

“Rose?” he whispered.

“Yeah?” She matched his volume, sensing it was something vulnerable and serious.

“I love you.”

He’d already said it several times since the beach, but this time the way he said it brought tears to her eyes. As if it was his greatest honor to whisper those three words to her in bed right now.

“I love you too, Doctor. Goodnight.” She kissed his chest and sighed in contentment, letting it radiate through their bond. She was met with that same giddy delight she’d seen in him all night, but it softened into contentment equal to her own as they drifted off.

Not one nightmare snuck through into her mind as they slept, only dreams of their forever to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks! Hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
